<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross by AiFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218556">Cross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost'>AiFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Descent into Madness, M/M, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Osamu descending into madness and Atsumu is not real :&gt;</p>
<p>This is for Miyacest Week 2020<br/>Day 2 : Mirror<br/>#miyamiya2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsumu-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can, believe me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Samu, you can, just stay a bit longer?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red eyes bravely stare through their barrier, piercing the blond's hazel ones. Atsumu wants to reach over to his twin, to wipe his tears away, but it's impossible, they were in two different worlds after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long I need to live like this? Slowly believing that I'm really out of my mind, that you're not real- But you are, right Tsumu?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond can only smile bitterly, "As real as you believe I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old abandoned train cart watched the sobbing teen, the wild flowers and bushes grief with him. Below the silver head is a puddle from last night's storm, reflecting someone he held near his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu's hand reached down, only to meet the cold water rather than the blond's warm skin. It pains him, everything did; being separated like this, also being treated like he's crazy or something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why can't I just be with you? In your world?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's cold and dark here, Samu. It'll be better if I'm the one who goes to your world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you can't, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu bit his bottom lip, blood seeping through the new wound, adding an iron scent to the damp air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything is okay as long as I'm with you, Tsumu. There's nothing left for me here. You saw it right? How they treat me like I'm sick, how they pity me, how they stare and whisper whenever I'm around?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm tired with feeling lonely. Even though I already have you by my side, it didn't stop eating my mind away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So please? Let me stay with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other only smiled. The hazel orbs already turned blank as if the Atsumu he knew is dead. But does he care? Does it stop Osamu from taking the razor from his pocket? Of course not. Not when he's this close with not being alone anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See you on the other side then, Samu?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, see you on the other side, Tsumu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sharp blade slice through his life line, Osamu's lips still curled up into a smile he rarely shows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>